Erunak Stonespeaker
Erunak Stonespeaker is a powerful Broken Shaman of the Earthen Ring. When the Elemental Unrest began, Erunak journeyed to Stormwind City to lend what aid he could against the Elementals. Earth Ring Emissaries sent the Champions of the Alliance to speak with Erunak, to see what could be done to help. He initially sent the adventurers to speak with Captain Anton and to seek out Gaven Grayfeather. Later, he sent the adventurers to recover Tablets of the Earth that Brann Bronzebeard was sending to King Magni Bronzebeard via Courier Tormun. After the Shattering, Erunak Stonespeaker traveled to Vash'jir to combat the Naga and Faceless Ones fighting the forces of Neptulon the Tidehunter. Once there, he rescued the Champions of the Horde and of the Alliance from a vicious Naga attack, then recruited them to help him. After ensuring that the adventurers would be able to breathe underwater, he sent the Heroes with Enchanted Conches to rescue other survivors of the battle from drowning. Then, Erunak asked the adventurers to speak with their commanders -- Captain Taylor of Stormwind City and Legionnaire Nazgrim of Orgrimmar. As the troops were being prepared to engage the Naga in battle once more, the aquatic enemy attacked. Erunak and the adventurers leapt into defense. The Champions of the Alliance fought for the Briny Cutter while Champions of the Horde defended the Immortal Coil. The battle was lost, but Erunak and other Shamans of the Earthen Ring managed to save the Heroes from being captured. After escaping, Erunak went to work scrying for a safe place to reestablish a base of operations. Soon, the adventurers came to the Draenei with a desperate plea written on a soggy note. Erunak agreed to scry for whomever had written the note. Using Erunak's Scrying Orb, the note's author was discovered at Deepmist Grotto. Erunak sent the Heroes to rescue Private Pollard and Gurrok and then return with them to learn what they could of the Naga imprisonment. To weaken the Naga defenses, Erunak gave the Heroes an Orb of Suggestion to dominate the will of a famished Great Shark. After this, the Heroes infiltrated the Naga Holding Pens. Erunak asked them to slay Warden Azjakir, putting a stop to whatever the Naga planned to do with their captives. To further stop the Naga, Erunak had the adventurers travel to meet with Farseer Gadra in Damplight Cavern. Some time later in the Abyssal Depths, Erunak and the Heroes of Azeroth engaged a number of Faceless Ones. Erunak's Confining Totem was their biggest weapon. Using the power of the totem, Erunak sent the Heroes to slay Ick'thys the Unfathomable and obtain The Brain of the Unfathomable. Afterwards, Erunak realized that the Heroes would need to defeat three Ogre Mages -- Ur'Goz, Sku'Bu, Neph'Lahim -- to free L'ghorek. Once L'ghorek was free from the Twilight's Hammer's rituals, Erunak sent the Champions to communicate with it. After helping L'ghorek, the heroes returned to Erunak at the cave they had last seen him in. At this point, a massive battle against the Naga and the agents of the Old Gods began. In the course of the battle, Neptulon was defeated -- his head taken over by the massive Ozumat. As the battle wound down, another tentacle reached out of the Abyssal Maw and grabbed hold of Erunak, dragging him into the elemental plane. The Champions of Azeroth later entered the Throne of Tides. Whilst there, they encountered Erunak under the control of Mindbender Ghur'sha. He attacked the Heroes, who defended themselves and managed to free him from the monster's influence before destroying the monster themselves. Real World Erunak Stonespeaker is a level 80-81 questgiver and a level 82 (87 Heroic) elite boss encounter in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. External Links *Wowpedia Category:Earthen Ring Members Category:Cataclysm Characters Category:Inhabitants of Vashj'ir Category:Warcraft Shaman Characters Category:Broken Draenei Characters